pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OPJ13
thumb|300px|right|The Greatest - Everyday! (Saikō - Everyday!) thumb|300px|right|The Greatest - Everyday (Full Version) thumb|300px|right|The Greatest - Everyday! - Versión BAND (Full Versión) The Greatest - Everyday! (Traducido sería El mejor cada día) es el decimotercero opening del anime en Japón. Fue estrenado en el EP627 el 7 de enero de 2010. Es el Quinto opening de la saga Diamante y Perla. (Teniendo en cuenta Together, Together 2008, High Touch y High touch 2009) o también se lo puede considerar el tercer opening de la saga debido a que los anteriores son 2 openings con una versión del año siguiente a su primera emisión. Apariciones Personajes * Ash Ketchum * Dawn/Maya * Brock * Jessie * James * Paul/Polo * Barry * Conway * Zoey/Zoe * Kenny * Nando * Ursula Pokémon * Pikachu de Ash * Infernape de Ash * Buizel de Ash * Lucario * Croagunk de Brock * Pachirisu de Dawn/Maya * Piplup de Dawn/Maya * Mamoswine de Dawn/Maya * Togekiss de Dawn/Maya * Buneary de Dawn/Maya * Staraptor de Ash * Torterra de Ash * Gible de Ash * Cyndaquil de Dawn/Maya * Sudowoodo de Brock * Happiny de Brock * Meowth (Team/Equipo Rocket) * Bulbasaur de Ash * Kingler de Ash * Muk de Ash * Tauros de Ash * Snorlax de Ash * Heracross de Ash * Bayleef de Ash * Cyndaquil de Ash * Totodile de Ash * Noctowl de Ash * Donphan de Ash * Swellow de Ash * Sceptile de Ash * Corphish de Ash * Torkoal de Ash * Glalie de Ash * Charizard de Ash * Primeape de Ash * Squirtle de Ash * Gliscor de Ash Pokémon legendarios * Darkrai * Latios * Latias * Articuno * Moltres * Zapdos * Entei * Ho-Oh * Kyogre * Lugia * Groudon * Mew * Mewtwo * Rayquaza * Deoxys * Manaphy * Jirachi * Celebi * Azelf * Mesprit * Uxie * Shaymin * Palkia * Dialga * Giratina * Arceus Letra Japones Versión Banda : ''なかなか　手強い　相手も : ''ますます　燃えちゃう　バトル　（ホント？） : ''フラフラ　ヨレヨレ　大ピンチ : ''決めろ　アイアンテールで　スマイリング : ''(Everything is Good!!) : ''OH!!　めざめるパワー : ''(Never Give Up!!) : ''さあ立ち上がれ　おいかぜに乗って : ''しゃかりき　なりきり　はりきり : ''みんなで進もう　エブリデイ : ''森も　川も　山も　越える : ''この感じ　最高！！　（サイコー！！） : ''友情　愛情　根性 : ''進化してるよ　エブリデイ : ''いいね　いいね　いいね　いくぜ : ''ぼくら　グッド・コンビネーション : ''ばっちり　コミュニケーション : ''いつだって　ハイ・テンション : ''WOW WO　シャララ　だから　ダイジョウブ : ''ぼくら　グッド・バイブレーション : ''あすに　コングラチュレーション : ''いつだって　レボリューション : ''いくぜ　この道　めざせポケモンマスター Traducción en Romaji Version Banda : ''Nakanaka tegowai aite mo : ''Masumasu moe chau batoru ( honto ?) : ''Furafura yoreyore dai pinchi : ''Kime ro aiantēru de sumairingu : ''( Everything is Good!! ) : ''OH!! mezameru pawā : ''(Never Give Up!!) : ''Saa tachiaga re oikazeni notte : ''Shakariki narikiri harikiri : ''Minnade susumo u eburidei : ''Mori mo kawa mo yama mo koe ru : ''kono kanji saikou !! ( saikō !!) : ''Yuujou aijou konjou : ''Shinka shiteruyo eburidei : ''Iine iine iine ikuze : ''Bokura guddo konbinēshon : ''Bacchiri komyunikēshon : ''Itsudatte hai tenshon : ''WOW WO shalala dakara daijoubu : ''Bokura guddo baiburēshon : ''Asuni kongurachurēshon : ''Itsudatte reboryūshon : ''Ikuze kono michi mezase pokemon masutā. Inglés Versión Banda : ''Even with the pretty tough opponents : ''The battles heat up more and more! (really?) : ''Staggering, worn out, big trouble! : ''Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! : ''(Everything is Good!!) : ''OH!! Hidden Power : ''(Never Give Up!!) : ''Come on, stand up and ride the tailwinds! : ''Inspiration, Role Play, Hustle! : ''Let's continue together everyday! : ''Crossing through forests, rivers, mountains : ''This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!) : ''Friendship, love, willpower! : ''We're evolving everyday! : ''How nice, how nice, how nice, let's go! : ''We've got a good combination! : ''Perfect communication! : ''Always high tension! : ''WOW WO shalala so it's all right! : ''We've got a good vibration! : ''Congratulations towards tomorrow! : ''Always a revolution! : ''Let's go on this road, aim to be a Pokémon Master! Español Versión Banda : ''Incluso frente a complicados oponentes : ''¡Las batallas son cada vez más y más ardientes! (¿De verdad?) : ''¡Exhausto, cansado, gran problema! : ''¡Acaba con Cola Férrea mientras sonries! : ''(¡¡Todo está bien!!) : ''¡¡OH!! Poder Oculto : ''(¡Nunca te rindas!!) : ''¡Adelante, álzate y guíate con el viento! : ''¡Con, motivación, ganas, rápido! : ''¡Continuemos juntos cada día! : ''Atravesando bosques, rios, montañas : ''¡Este es el mejor sentimiento! (¡El mejor!) : ''¡Amistad, amor, voluntad, : ''evolucionado cada día! : ''¡Qué bien, qué bién, qué bién, sigamos! : ''¡Qué buenas combinación! : ''¡Comunicación perfecta! : ''¡Siempre alta tensión! : ''¡WOW WO "shalala" todo va bien! : ''¡Tenemos una buena vibración! : ''¡Felicitaciones para mañana! : ''¡Siempre una revolución! : ''¡Sigamos este camino para ser un Maestro Pokémon! Curiosidades * Es el Opening con más apariciones de Pokémon legendarios, que son 26 Pokémon. No aparecen Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Regigigas, Heatran, Cresselia, Suicune, Raikou y Phione. * El Opening revela que el Grotle de Ash y el Monferno de Ash evolucionan a Torterra e Infernape, respectivamente. * Curiosamente en la pelea entre Lugia, Groudon y Kyogre ninguno utiliza un ataque de sus tipos, Lugia utiliza Hidrobomba, Kyogre Rayo Hielo y Groudon Lanzallamas. * Uno de los Pokémon de Dawn/Maya es Togekiss, sin embargo, solo aparece una vez a diferencia de los otros Pokémon de su equipo. * Es el Opening con mas relación en cuanto a las películas. * A partir del episodio DP183 sale la version Banda (Band version) * Normalmente cuando un Pokémon evolucionaba o se atrapaban más este cambiaba ligeramente haciendo aparecer al Pokémon recien Capturado o en su defecto al recien evolucionado sin embargo la version Banda que se presenta un capitulo despues de que el Cyndaquil de Ash evolucionara a Quilava sin embargo siguio viendose a Cyndaquil al final del Opening sin que este jamas se haya cambiado. * En la version Band se elimina el HAHAHA del principio.